


打烊

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: Citan喘的气比他还急，人类在升温的狭小空间里询问他怎么样，Felwinter俯下身，金属柔软泛着光泽的脸贴近他，在黑暗中有那么一瞬间Citan以为他要吻他，但是没有。EXO只是贴近他的耳廓说，现在可以了。
Relationships: Citan/Felwinter
Kudos: 4





	打烊

**Author's Note:**

> cp: Citan × Felwinter
> 
> 没啥废话，题目瞎取的。看完棒鸡wiki后的遐想和口嗨。  
> 因为棒鸡没有在wiki上给Citan的具体信息，这里就默认他是人类了（  
> 男人长批文学
> 
> "You know we’ll burn the world down before we let the Iron Lords rule it."  
> — Citan to Lord Felwinter

Felwinter跪坐着，抓着他的手，往下摸，绕过早就硬的挺立在小腹上的阴茎，摸到腿间的缝隙里湿漉漉的柔软的地方，引着他的手分开那两瓣阴唇。Citan为此表情震动了一下，人类张了张嘴，想问点什么，但是Felwinter没有顾及对方这点小情绪又抓上他份量不小的阴茎，鸡蛋大的龟头顶着EXO已经开始分泌润滑液的阴道口坐了下去。

Citan为此猝不及防的快感忍不住挺腰，因为自上而下的姿势他插的很深，EXO被顶到子宫口后疼的双眼翻白，疼痛被接下来的抽插变成难以抵抗的快感，柔软的高热的内里却还吸着人类的老二。没想到对方毫无技术可言，脑子也和榆木一样。Felwinter俯下身去，掐住他的脖子，让他乖一点。Citan为此急促地呼出热气，打在两人制造的小空间里急速升温。EXO用他没被干过几次的阴道开始操人类的阴茎，缓缓地起身又坐下去，阴茎撑开柔软黏腻的内里再一次直直顶到子宫口，Felwinter没想过控制自己的呻吟享受一样的叫出声。

EXO线条漂亮又有力的腿分开在他身体两侧，Citan看到，摸上他的小腿肚，接着是浑圆的大腿和屁股。Felwinter允许了这样的小动作，他硬起来的阴茎蹭在他的小腹上，前列腺液蹭的人类的小腹湿漉漉的。Citan喘气，被摁着胯部不能挺腰的情况下他断断续续地说，可以再快点吗……为此EXO感觉在心里的哪个地方震动了一下，他松开压制着对方腰部的手，双手撑在Citan的大腿上，逐渐进入状态的用他的阴茎干自己汁水淋漓的逼，阴道分泌了很多润滑液在抽插时传来水声，EXO呻吟时独有的电流音，Citan听的觉得自己耳朵都要烧起来了。

他抓着Felwinter的大腿向上挺腰，深深的插进去，又一次撞到子宫，EXO被撞的带上控制不住的颤音。阴道口不住的收缩挤压着人类的老二，Citan控制不住的射了出来，他大口地喘息，Felwinter甚至能看到人类红彤彤的舌头，这让他联想到了那些在雪地里长途奔跑后的狗狗。这是对方允许的范围之内，事先说好了。

EXO没有退出来，一直等到对方再一次在他身体里硬起来，状态来的很快。Felwinter挺着腰小幅度的上下套弄他的阴茎，刚才射进去的精液和润滑液一起在抽插的时候慢慢的顺着大腿根流下来，弄得交合的地方一塌糊涂。

他腾出一只手捏住自己的阴蒂一边掐弄一边深深的坐下去，爽的瞳孔里的光学组件都跟着震颤，没有要停下来的意思。Citan喘的气比他还急，人类在升温的狭小空间里询问他怎么样，Felwinter俯下身，金属柔软泛着光泽的脸贴近他，在黑暗中有那么一瞬间Citan以为他要吻他，但是没有。EXO只是贴近他的耳廓说，现在可以了。得到许可的人类为此睁大了眼睛，他抓着Felwinter的大腿将他翻过来，压着对方的大腿直到膝盖快抵到肩膀处，把那些电线和组件都拉扯到极限，甚至能听到零件磨合的声音。Felwinter被这样姿势拉扯到疼痛的地步，他没来得及说点什么，人类又插进来，顶进已经被他干的柔软滑腻的逼里，被撑满的饱胀感让他感觉自己的胃被填满。他抓住Citan的一只手，人类的手都覆着一层薄汗。他问他，干我有这么激动？

没有。Citan先是否认，然后又顿住，好像这样的否认不太合时宜。他张了张嘴想补充点什么，Felwinter抓着他那一只手，摸上自己的阴蒂，和他说掐这里。Citan被EXO过分精妙的直白弄的满脸通红，如果不是在黑暗中，大概他早就露馅了。他没有停下胯部的动作，摸上那粒被本人玩得通红的阴蒂，狠狠一掐，EXO控制不住的尖叫出声，挺起腰背弯成一张弓，被快感折磨的阴道颤抖的分泌了大量的液体。他控制不住的夹紧腿，抓着Citan上衣的手直接将那些布料扯了下来。

潮吹的时间过长，高潮让EXO短暂的失明，他的头往后仰，Citan便把身体压下来，分开他夹紧的大腿强迫似的让他打开自己。他重新深深的干进还在潮吹的阴道里，反复地撞上酸软的子宫口，丝毫不懂休息的重要性。堆积在体内的快感疯狂攀升，达到临界值，再溢出来。Felwinter在摇摇欲坠的边缘。EXO的手抓着人类的脖子，又被对方抓住两只手腕摁在头顶，无法控制自己双手的局面让他开始挣扎，Citan又压着他将阴茎全部捅进去，顶的他翻白眼。EXO毫不顾忌的大叫出声，刚刚高潮过又被强行扯上下一次高潮的边缘让他浑身都抖了起来。

慢点，慢点。Felwinter在灼热的吐息中说。但是聪明的狗狗知道继续这样的局面会被本人包容，他深深的操进去，反复磨已经变成被干成深红色的逼，龟头撞在不堪重负的子宫口，长时间对宫颈的压迫让他带上哭腔喘息。手指摸下去掐着阴蒂时Felwinter又一次潮吹了，他挺着腰，身体传来零件摩擦的声音。阴道在高潮的瞬间不住的收缩，夹的人类又射在里面。

这一次高潮的时间比上一次还要长，Felwinter颤抖着夹紧腿，夹的Citan一时间动弹不得。这在Citan极少的几次做爱经历中排得上第一。他看过去，看着EXO逐渐恢复的光学组件，在黑暗中散发着微弱的亮光。他问他，还可以有下次吗？

这要看你表现，Citan。


End file.
